


What Are You Doing In My VAN

by OatmealCinnamon



Series: Vehicle Sex World Tour [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Self-Indulgent, Vaginal Sex, and im not really sorry about that, as about much plot as a porn one shot can plot, because i can't write anything without a little plot, because im a vanilla baby alksjdf, idk how to tag this sorry, just a little plot, pretty tame, van smut van smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24614176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OatmealCinnamon/pseuds/OatmealCinnamon
Summary: Things get a little spicy with kyohei in the van.
Relationships: Kadota Kyouhei/Reader
Series: Vehicle Sex World Tour [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1779502
Kudos: 7





	What Are You Doing In My VAN

**Author's Note:**

> these things happen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Today, everyone had something to do. Walker and Erika excitedly hopped out the van when it got their stop: the manga store. Their one goal was to find a rare super special edition of a manga they liked. You didn’t really share the obsession with them, but you shared the excitement as they raved on about it. You sent them your best wishes as they left.  


Saburo had some “important business” to attend- which you knew as code for “Ruri fanclub meeting downtown.” He told you this, but not the others, because he trusted you enough not to make fun of him. Also, in case something went wrong, he needed someone to know where he actually was. But because of his absence, he let Kyohei and yourself borrow the van for the night. You’ve both been planning a date night for a while, but haven't gotten a chance yet, what with all the crazy stuff happening in town recently.  


You both don’t get to go out alone because of your hectic lives, but you still saw each other a whole lot, and were able to sneak in intimate moments throughout the date that kept you both happy. Being together for almost two years now, you both understood that your situation wasn’t exactly ideal. But tonight was one of those rare nights that you could go out together. You needed a nice dinner or cute walk. It made you feel “normal.” Also, it was fun!  


Saburo turned to you in the backseat, rolling his eyes at the two of you. Even though there was totally enough space in the van, you opted to sit on Kyohei’s lap whenever you went anywhere. He tossed the van’s keys to Kyohei.  


“Be careful, okay! This is the only ride we’ve got. I will go apeshit if there’s a single scratch on the outside.” You saluted him and responded, “Sir, yes sir!” Kyohei chuckled at your actions before responding, “Don’t worry about it, Saburo. You know I’m not reckless.” Saburo crossed his arms and huffed, feeling like he got his point across. You waved to him as he left for his super important official business. He went across the street into a building with a handmade banner that said “Ruri Fanclub Meeting TODAY!” You chuckled. How incognito.  


The two of you didn’t move into the front seats immediately, enjoying the comfort of being close. Kyohei dropped the keys on the seat next to him, wrapped his arms back around your waist and laid his head in the crook of your neck. You let out a quiet giggle, his breath tickling you.  


Honestly? Screw a fancy dinner. You and Kyohei were more than happy to just stay cuddled up in this van. Date night could be whatever you wanted! Though a little uncomfortable at times, you didn’t want to move from his lap. His strong hold on you told you that he didn’t want you to, either. You were content like this.  


That is, until you started to have very intrusive thoughts. Like… sexual ones. You squirmed in his hold, starting to feel a little hot and bothered from your own imagination. Kyohei opened one eye and looked up at you, “Everything okay?” Since his cheek was still pressed into your shoulder, his words came out a bit muffled, but you understood him. You nodded, somewhat stiffly, focus trained on the seat in front of you, not wanting to make eye contact. That would make it worse.  


Kyohei sat up a little straighter, finding your behavior rather odd. He took your hand in his before speaking again, “Remember, you can tell me if something’s wrong, okay?” His voice was so soft, sincere. It made your heart swell up.  


He’s so sweet. If only he knew what you were thinking about…  


You gave his hand a gentle and reassuring squeeze, taking a minute to think if you should voice your thoughts out loud. It’s not like the two of you never had sex before, but this was a new and quite frankly very weird situation.  


You took in a breath, ready to say what’s on your mind. Kyohei put his full attention on you, eyes wide full of… worry. Oh god… You averted your gaze as you quietly spoke.  


“I’m just… horny.” You felt kind of dumb after you said it. You were so making a big deal out of nothing. You were blushing, though, kind-of-very embarrassed.  


Kyohei let out a hearty chuckle, which only made you more embarrassed. You placed your face into your hands and groaned, “It’s so stupid, I’m so sorry.”  


He shook his head, placing his hands on your waist and running them up your sides, under your shirt. You felt tingles from the contact, enjoying the feeling of him touching your skin.  


“It’s not stupid, (Y/N).” His hands paused when they neared your chest, “Do you really want to…?” You nodded, almost desperately, whispering out a “yes.” You felt yourself cringe at your behavior, but he didn’t seem to care.  


Kyohei helped you remove your shirt and then helped you unhook your bra, tossing both garments to the side. His hands cupped your boob and gave them a nice squish before starting to play with your nipples. This mixed with kisses he was leaving on your neck made you let out quiet, pleasurable moans. Soon, one hand left your chest and trailed down under your pants. You spread your legs a little to allow him more room as he used two fingers to rub at your clit. At this point your moans were louder than before. You could feel his erection against your ass and he let out his own deep moan as you started to grind on him.  


Eventually he removed his hands and you whimpered. He pulled at your pants and you understood, but quickly realized how difficult and awkward it was to get undressed in a van. You got off of him and managed to pull your pants off, giving him a minute to pull his down. He seemed to be having a bit of trouble and you giggled. Kyohei rolled his eyes playfully and in response you gave him a quick kiss.  


“Take your time~” He tried to ignore your teasing, but you could see an embarrassed blush rise to his cheeks. You let out another giggle and left a few more kisses on his cheek, lips, and nose.  


He finally was able to pull his pants and boxers down far enough and you looked almost too giddy. In that moment you felt like a dumb teen again, sneaking around late at night and doing things you probably shouldn’t. This, however, was a lot more fun.  


Kyohei reached into his bag that sat on the floor and quickly pulled out a condom. You shot him a wink, “Oh~? Were you expecting this?” He placed a kiss on your lips and shrugged, with a little smirk. “Always come prepared.” You gave him a playful shove and he chuckled. He quickly slipped the condom on and you hastily pulled your panties off. You leaned over him and slowly lowered yourself onto his dick, trying not to hurt yourself. He had his hands on your hips, holding you steady while also rubbing circles into your hips with his thumbs. It was a more innocent and soft gesture, completely contrasting the action that was actually happening.  


You both were quite loud now with your moans and grunts, but neither of you cared. It felt so good and the two of you got pretty carried away. Neither of you heard the front door being pulled open.  


Saburo just got back from his little meeting, noticing the van was parked where he left it. He assumed you and Kyohei just got back from your date and was waiting for the rest of the gang to come back so he could drive everyone home. The second he opened the door though, he was met with the sight of your bare ass.  


He let out a fucking scream and then covered his eyes with his arm, slamming the van door shut. Needless to say, You and Kyohei were pretty surprised. You looked out the window to see Saburo rubbing his eyes and loudly talking to himself. You could hear him cursing, mostly.  


You both started laughing your asses off. You felt kind of bad for Saburo, though. You’d have to apologize. As you slowly got off of Kyohei, you grabbed your clothes and tried to put as much of them back on quickly. Kyohei fixed himself (taking off the used condom and wrapping it in some paper towels) and then handed you his jacket to compensate for the fact that you weren’t wearing a bra.  


You hopped out the van and Kyohei followed you, the both of you stretching. As nice as it was, it wasn’t. Your legs and neck HURT.  


Saburo glared at the both of you, “I TRUSTED you with the van! Why would you DO THAT-” Oh god he really was mad, huh? He seemed too embarrassed to even admit it happened.  


You bowed your head, feeling somewhat guilty. “I’m sorry Saburo it was… I don’t know. Heat of the mo-”  


He held his hand up. “I don’t wanna know about it. Just get a room next time!”  


You and Kyohei both nodded, Kyohei speaking up, “Yeah, sorry man. It was really uncomfortable anyway. I don’t thi-”  


Saburo covered his ears. “DON’T want to know.”  


Kyohei mimed zipping his lips up and you giggled.  


Around then is when Erika and Walker showed up, missing all the commotion. Thank god, because the pair would NEVER let the two of you live it down. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a smutty fic in three years so please please give me constructive criticism. What words should I use? How should I phrase things? I tried just imagining what I would want, if that makes sense. It came out as a bit of a mess. 
> 
> I know it's not as ~steamy~ as it could be but the idea came to me randomly and I don't usually write smut. I'll practice more though I have some ideas.


End file.
